Guess Who's Coming To Dinner
by Rainnboots
Summary: James attends a Sunday Dinner at his girlfriend's house. Companion piece to my previous story, "Tracing Out Shapes." Future!BTR


**Author's Note: **Happy Thursday morning! Time for another JamesxOC fic. It's a companion piece to the story "Tracing Out Shapes," but it's not totally necessary to have read it to understand this one. Written once again for **Koala75,** since it's from her that Natalie got her name. Hope you all enjoy! As always, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings: **Light swearing.

* * *

><p>Natalie leaned back against the cool brick wall, the sky above her threatening rain, cars rushing down the street in front of her, people pushing past her on the sidewalk. She peeked back into the bank window, seeing James at the counter, gesturing with his hands as he spoke to the teller. She smiled lightly and shook her head, turning back to face the street. As she did so a cop car pulled up the curb, slowing to a stop in front of her. The window rolled down and a familiar voiced called out to Natalie,<p>

"Hey sis! What's up?"

Natalie peeked her head down, cocking it to the side to peer into the window. She smiled, walking up the car and leaning her arms against the door.

"Not much," said Natalie. "How are you, Jon?"

"Eh, can't complain," Jon shrugged. "Hey, you need a ride somewhere?"

"No, I'm waiting for somebody," said Natalie, hooking a thumb over her shoulder at the bank.

"Who, your boyfriend?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Come on, Nat, we all know you have one," said Jon. Natalie opened her mouth to protest as Jon continued. "Don't even bother. You're a terrible liar, Natalie."

Natalie sighed. "Fine, yes, I'm waiting on my boyfriend."

"What's his name?"

"James."

"What's his last name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'll run a background check on him for you, make sure he's not some creep," Jon stated.

"Jon, I swear, if you—"

"Natalie?"

Both Jon and Natalie turned their attention to the sidewalk, James now standing outside the police car, a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, James, I didn't see you come out," said Natalie, slightly breathless.

"Is there a problem, officer?" James asked, lowering his head to look into the car.

"You must be James," Jon smiled, sticking out his hand. "I'm Jon O'Brien, Natalie's older brother."

"James Diamond," said James, shaking Jon's hand.

"Diamond?" said Jon, raising an eyebrow. "You spell that the normal way?"

"Jon," said Natalie.

Jon made a face at his sister, shaking his head.

"You never told me your brother was a cop, Natalie," said James.

"All three of us are," Jon corrected.

"Really?" said James, turning his head to look at Natalie.

"Jeez, Nat, do you e_ver_ mention us?" asked Jon.

Natalie huffed, opening and closing her mouth once before speaking. "You just don't come up in conversation often," she said finally.

"Right." Jon rolled his eyes. "So James, do you two have plans? I'm on my lunch break, maybe we could grab a quick—"

The police radio on the dashboard crackled, a new call coming in through the walkie.

"Strike that plan," Jon sighed. "Duty calls. Nat, you coming to dinner at Mom's tonight?"

"That's tonight?" said Natalie.

"Every Sunday since we were born," said Jon. "Not that you'd know, since you haven't been to one since Dad died."

"I'm just... busy," Natalie shrugged uncomfortably.

"_Every_ Sunday?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" said Natalie.

"Apologize to Mom, not me," said Jon. "So I should tell her not to wait on you tonight, then?"

"Fine!" said Natalie, exasperated. "I'll come."

"Great! I'll tell her to make extra dessert," said Jon. "Hey James, you should come along, too."

"_Jon,_" said Natalie, widening her eyes at her brother. He ignored her, looking at James.

"Your family won't mind?" James asked.

"'Course not! We'd all love to meet Nat's new boyfriend." Jon put the car back in drive, turning to look at the oncoming traffic. "Dinner's at seven. See you kids there!"

* * *

><p>"Your brother seems nice," said James, sliding his hand along the handrail as he climbed up a flight of steps.<p>

"Yep, Jon's always been a sweet guy," said Natalie, her toned clipped.

"Is something wrong?" James asked.

"Nope, nothing," she said.

"Is this because your brother invited me to dinner tonight?"

"I said nothing's wrong, James."

"Do you not want me to meet your family?" James asked.

"I didn't say I didn't want you to meet them," said Natalie.

"Then why are you acting like you're ashamed of them?"

"I didn't say I was ashamed of them!" Natalie snapped. She sighed, rubbing her face. "I love my family, I do, I'm just... not sure I want you to meet them yet."

"We've been dating almost five months," said James.

"James, you just don't understand how embarrassing they are," said Natalie.

James laughed. "Natalie, everyone thinks their family is embarrassing."

"I know, but my brothers..." Natalie shivered. "There's a reason I don't mention them often."

"I'm sure they're great," said James as they reached her door. "If they're anything like you, I'm sure I'll love them, too."

Natalie smiled, standing on her tiptoes to peck James on the lips.

"I've got to run. What time should I pick you up?" James asked.

"It'll take about twenty-five minutes to get out there, so six-thirty?" Natalie suggested.

"Works for me," said James. He gave her another quick kiss. "See you later, Nat."

"Bye, James," she said, then shut the door behind her. She leaned back against it, puffing her hair from her face.

"This oughta be interesting."

* * *

><p>"What're your brother's names?" James asked as they pulled off the highway.<p>

"Paul's the oldest, then Jon, then Nick," Natalie listed.

"And your mom is named...?"

"Margaret."

"Margaret," James nodded. "Got it."

"Take a right here," said Natalie, pointing out her window. James switched lanes, slowing the car down, and turned.

"All three of your brothers are cops?"

"All three," Natalie nodded. "It's this left."

James slowed to a stop at the corner, then turned a wide left. "Which house?"

"Right smack dab in the middle; bright red front door, you can't miss it," said Natalie.

James peered down over the steering wheel, the car slowly rolling down the street. "This one?"

"Mm-hmm."

"With all the cop cars in front of it?"

Natalie sighed. "Yep."

James chuckled, slowing the car to a stop along the curb and pulling the keys out of the ignition. He hopped out of the car and walked around to the other side, pulling open the passenger door.

"M'lady," he said. Natalie rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag from the floor of the car and stepping out. She reached back in after a moment.

"Forgot the flowers," she said, adjusting the bouquet in her hands. "You didn't have to get her a vase, you know. She has, like, fifty."

"I know, but might as well make a good impression, right?" said James. He held his hands out. "Here, I can take them."

"The bow around the middle was a nice touch," Natalie noted.

"Thought you'd like that," James winked, making his way up the front walk.

"Now if my brothers try and interrogate you, don't back down," said Natalie. "They hate guys who get all cower-y when asked questions. They're real manly men."

"Are you saying you don't think I'm manly enough for your brothers?" asked James.

"No, I'm just saying, my brothers have these high standards for other guys. I don't know, it's weird. But they don't like guys who just go with everything they say, either. Stand your ground. Ask questions, too. But don't be a smart-ass to them unless they were a smart-ass to you first."

"Any other rules or regulations I should know about before I enter the O'Brien household?" James asked, stopping at the door.

"My mom feels old when you call her 'Mrs. O'Brien,' so call her Margaret," said Natalie. "Oh! And don't chew with your mouth open. She _hates_ that. And—"

"Natalie," said James, effectively cutting her off. "We'll be fine."

"I just want them to like you," Natalie said apologetically.

"I know," said James. "Your worrying's cute."

Natalie gave him a quick shove then rang the doorbell. There was an uproar of shouting from inside and Natalie closed her eyes, shaking her head, as the door opened.

"Hello again, sis," said Jon, leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Didn't get lost driving here, I hope?"

"It hasn't been _that_ long," Natalie said, making a face at her brother. Jon laughed, nodding at James.

"James, good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too," said James. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"'Course," said Jon, shaking his head. "We're happy to have you."

"Jon, sweetheart, who was at the—"

Margaret O'Brien stopped at the doorway to the living room, a dish rag in her hands, an apron tied around her waist. She took a in breath, smiling and lifting her hands to the air.

"Sweet Lord of the livin', it's my baby girl!" said Margaret, smiling and lifting her hands through the air in surprise.

"Hey Mom," Natalie smiled, taking a step foward and hugging her mother.

"It is _so_ good to see you again! Jon told us you were comin', but it's still a surprise," said Margaret, squeezing Natalie tight against her. "Oh, I've missed you, darlin'."

"Missed you too, Mom," said Natalie. She pulled away from her mother, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. She touched James' arm. "Mom, this is my boyfriend, James."

"It's nice to meet you," said James, smiling. He held the vase out. "Thought you might like some flowers."

"Well aren't you just a dear! These are beautiful. Jon, go put these on the kitchen table for me, please." Margaret handed off the flowers then gave James a quick hug. She turned to holler out over her shoulder. "Paul! Nick! Get your rear ends off the couch and come say hi to your sister!"

Margaret stood off to Natalie's side and a moment later two more uniformed men appeared in the doorway. Paul, on the left, had brown hair and dark eyes like the rest of the O'Briens, tall, and broad shouldered. Nick, on the right, had sandy blonde hair, light green eyes, and skin blanketed with freckles.

"Nat!" said Nick, bounding forward to sweep his sister off her feet in a hug as Paul shook James' hand. "Been forever since I've seen you. Who's the stiff?"

"Nick, be nice," said Margaret, giving her son a quick swat on the arm with her dish rag.

"Okay, who's the guy?" said Nick, setting Natalie back down and holding his hand out to James. "I'm Nick, Natalie's older—"

"Younger," Natalie corrected.

"—older brother," said Nick, shaking his head. "Nat just likes to think like she's older."

"I was born seven months before you, Nick," said Natalie.

"Sure you were," said Nick, winking exaggeratedly at James. He threw his arm over his sister's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Look at us, all the O'Brien's together again! Just like old times. Nick and Nat. Hey, Natalie, did you ever tell your boyfriend how you were one half of a superhuman duo as a child?"

"Of a what?" James asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"You heard me!" said Nick, nodding broadly. "You should've seen us; Nick and Nat, defenders of the universe, archrivals of all evil. We even had costumes."

"No we didn't," said Natalie, shaking her head.

"Oh yes we did," said Nick. "We've got tons of pictures. We probably have some video of it, too."

"He's just kidding," Natalie told James. "We think he was dropped on his head as a baby. He lived in a shady orphanage before we adopted him."

"Hey Mom," said Nick, moving to the hall closet. "Where'd you put all those old VHS tapes?"

"I think I smell something burning!" Natalie said loudly.

"Oh, that'll be the food!" Margaret tossed her hands into the air then set back out for the kitchen. "You all can take your seats, I'll bring it right out!"

* * *

><p>"Hail Mary, here it comes!" said Nick, raising his hands into the air as Margaret rounded the corner into the dining room.<p>

"Ma's famous chicken and rice casserole. Time to unbuckle those belts, boys," said Jon, looking to Nick on his right and Paul to his left, seated at one end of the table. All three boys reached down to unbuckle and unthread his belt from the belt loops, dropping them to the floor with a clatter. Natalie groaned.

"You _guys,_" she said, looking at each of her brothers in turn. "Really?"

"Boys, we have a _guest_," said Margaret, reaching between Nick and Jon to set the platter down.

"No worries," said James. "If I was wearing a belt, I'd probably be doing the the same thing. That smells amazing."

"Wait 'til you taste it," said Paul.

"If I have no other blessings in life, at least I have a mother who can cook," said Nick, nodding curtly. Margaret pulled her hot mitts off and pinched his cheek as she took a seat opposite Paul.

"Everyone have a drink?" said Margaret, looking around the table. She set her hands palm up on either side of her plate "All right then. Paul, would you say grace, please?"

"Mom," said Natalie, "James doesn't—"

"I don't mind," said James. "This is your house; I don't expect you to change your traditions or beliefs just because I'm here."

Margaret smiled at James, then took his hand, slipping her fingers between his. James took a glance around the table, noting how the hands of all the O'Briens were laced together. Paul cleared his throat as they all bowed their heads.

"God is great," Nick began, "God is—"

"Nicholas."

"Sorry, Ma."

Paul cleared his throat again. "Heavenly Father, thank you for bringing _all_—" Paul squeezed Natalie's hand "—of the O'Brien's together today to share dinner as a family. Thank You for this time that we have together, getting to talk and be with each other. Bless the hands of the wonderful Margaret O'Brien who prepared this lovely meal for us, and nourish it for our bodies. It's in Your name we pray, Amen."

"Amen," the table echoed.

"Okay, James, you're the guest," said Margaret, nodding towards the spatula beside the casserole dish. "You get the first cut."

"Hey Jon, is Grace bringing the kids over later?" Paul asked, picking up his water glass.

"You have kids?" said James, looking up from the slice of casserole he was cutting.

"Two beautiful twin girls," Jon smiled proudly. "Seven months old. And no; Rosie was coughing yesterday, so Grace is keeping 'em in tonight."

"Catching a cold?" asked Paul.

"I think she's fine, but _you know Grace,_" Jon rolled his eyes. "The kids sneeze and she thinks they need to go to the doctor."

"Says the man who took his daughter to the emergency room after she fell off the edge of the couch," Margaret teased.

"Hey, the length from the couch to the floor is a considerable amount," Jon defended.

"Oh yeah," Nick agreed. "It's like Mount Everest for five babies."

"Shut up," said Jon, swatting Nick's hand with the spatula. Nick yelped, pulling his hand to his chest.

"Does anybody else have kids?" James asked, looking around the table.

"Two girls and a boy," said Paul. "Nine, seven, and four in a half."

"Are they coming?"

"They're visiting my in-laws down in Indiana for the long weekend," said Paul.

"How'd you escape that trip?" Jon asked.

"'Swamped with work,'" said Paul. "'Real backed up on the paperwork. You parents would have more fun without me.'"

Jon laughed, shaking his head. "Gotta love the Rice family."

"_Gotta_ being the key word in that sentence. The only reason I even put up with those people is because they're Harley's family — Harley being, obviously, my wife," Paul told James. "I swear, that whole family hates me! I even breath wrong."

"Well Grace's family loves me," said Jon.

"You know her sister's got the hots for you," said Nick.

"Jess is just friendly," said Jon.

The three other O'Briens all snorted, sharing a glance.

"What?" said Jon, looking at all of them. "She is!"

"We believe you, hun," said Margaret. "How's dinner taste, everyone?"

"Delicious," they all said.

"I'm definitely having seconds," said James.

"Easy on the entrée," said Paul. "There's still dessert."

"What's on the menu?" James asked.

"Smells like fruit crumble," Natalie noted.

"You have not _lived_ until you've tried Ma's fruit crumble," said Nick.

"Maybe you should open a restaurant," James suggested to Margaret. Margaret laughed.

"All that stress wouldn't do me any good," said Margaret, shaking her head. "Cooking for my kids is good enough for me."

"Hey James," said Nick, shoveling a bite of food into his mouth. "Did you know that Nat over here used to sleep with—"

"Mac and chese boxes?" James finished.

"You told him?" Jon asked, looking across the table at his sister.

"We were swapping embarrassing stories," Natalie shrugged. "First thing that came to mind."

"Oh, then _please_ tell me she told you about the noodle incident in the third grade," said Nick.

"The what?" said James, eyes flickering Nick and his sister. Natalie gripped her fork tight in her hand.

"Hey Mom," Natalie began. "Did I ever tell you about how the tree limb over the garage broke and made that _giant, gaping—_"

"Hey, I think smell something burning, is that dessert? I'll go check!" Nick was on his feet and across the dining room in the flash. As he reached the doorway of the kitchen he turned around, flipping his sister off, making James and the youngest O'Briens laugh.

"Am I missing something?" Margaret asked, turning to look back over her shoulder then to the rest of the table.

"Nothing, Ma," said Jon, scraping the last bit of casserole off his plate and reaching over to gently pat his mother's hand. "Just the _baby_ of the family causing trouble—" Jon aimed his mouth towards the kitchen "—_like always!_"

Nick appeared in the frame of the archway between the kitchen and the dining room. "Hey Jon, what was that nickname you had in high school? 'Little Jon?'"

Jon threw down his napkin. "You son of a bitch. You need to _run_."

"Oh shit," Nick breathed, nearly tripping over his own feet as he scrambled out the door. Jon bolted after him.

"Hey, you boys know I don't like that kind of language in my house!" Margaret called. The sound of the front door opening and Nick yelping answered her. Margaret shook her head, pushing her plate away.

"Don't worry," said Paul, rising from his chair. "I'll go sort 'em out."

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Margaret. She reached out for Paul as he passed and he bent down, Margaret laying a kiss on his cheek. "The Lord blessed me with at least one good child."

Paul smiled. "I know, Ma."

* * *

><p>Natalie tucked one leg beneath her, swinging her free leg through the air, her toes skimming the linoleum as she circled the rim of her mug with her finger.<p>

"James sure is nice," said Margaret, elbow-deep in a sink full of dirty dishes.

"You think?" Natalie asked.

"Sure," Margaret nodded. "A gentlemen. Charming. Attentive. Smart. _Attractive_."

"Mom," Natalie groaned. Margaret chucked.

"And your brothers seem to like him," said Margaret. From the living room there was an almighty, victorious cry. Natalie leaned back in her chair, seeing all four men now on their feet, high fiving each other.

"What's the score?" Margaret called.

"2-1 Wild!" Nick shouted back.

"_Yes!_" said Margaret, doing a small little jig in front of the sink.

"So you like him?" Natalie asked.

"Mm-hmm," said Margaret. "And he makes you happy, huh?"

Natalie smiled, looking down to her lap. "Yeah, he does."

Nick strode across the kitchen, ducking his head into the fridge and pulling out two beers.

"Excuse me, sir, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Natalie asked teasingly.

"Cool your jets, Officer, I'm not driving," said Nick, snapping the tops of the beers off with the edge of the counter. "I'm sleeping here tonight. My apartment was fumigated earlier, and I can't go back in until tomorrow."

He took a drink from one beer, leaning back against the counter. He gestured towards Natalie with his bottle.

"You know, Nat, you've dated a lot of schmucks in your life," said Nick, "but James is a pretty decent guy."

"You think so?" said Natalie.

Nick nodded as he took a swig. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Smart, but not a smart-ass—"

"Nick," said Margaret, a warning tone in her voice.

"—not too cocky, funny, knows who he is..." Nick finished. "He's like Paul, but with a smaller stick up his ass."

"Hey," said Margaret, looking up from the pan she was washing. "You want to be stuck on dish duty?"

Nick held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry Ma, just slips out. You know how cops are."

Margaret shook her head, wiping her forehead with a dry spot on her glove as James came into the kitchen.

"Get lost there on your way, Nick?" said James.

"Just chattin'," Nick shrugged.

"Ah, girl talk?" said James.

Nick covered the top of his bottle with his thumb, taking a loose swing with his fist and James' chin. James ducked, snatching the beer from Nick's other hand. Nick groaned in defeat then pointed at Natalie. "I revoke my previous statement about him not being a smart—" Nick stopped himself, looking over at his mother. "Well, you know."

"Do you need help, Margaret?" James asked, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Oh thank you, sweetheart, but I've got it covered," said Margaret, shaking her head.

"You sure?"

"Quite," Margaret nodded. "You go relax with the boys."

"Alright," said James. He smiled over at Natalie, then followed Nick out to the kitchen.

Margaret's eyebrows were raised in surprise, a disbelieving smile on her face. Natalie mimicked her, laughing.

"Did he just offer to do the dishes?" Margaret whispered.

"I think he did," Natalie nodded.

"Oh, he is a keeper."

* * *

><p>"It was great meeting you all," said James, shaking hands with all three O'Brien boys. He bent down slightly, hugging Margaret. "Dinner was amazing, thank you for having me over."<p>

"It's our pleasure, hun!" said Margaret. "You're welcome anytime."

"Swing by for dinner next weekend, you can meet the nieces and nephews," said Nick.

"I'd love to," said James, sharing a smile with Natalie.

"See you later, guys," said Natalie, hugging her brothers and her mother.

"Love you, sweetheart," said Margaret.

"Love you too, Mom," said Natalie.

"Well you kids hurry on out," said Margaret, pulling open the door. "Don't want to be out too late, and there's snow in the forecast tonight."

"That your car?" said Jon, nodding at the BMW parked on the curb. James nodded and Nick let out a long, low whistle. "Doing well for yourself, eh, Diamond?"

"Being a mega-famous pop start pays well," James shrugged.

"I can't believe you were in that boyband," Nick laughed, shaking his head. "That's freaking hilarious. Can't wait to buy those DVDs."

"Don't bother, I'll get you a free copy," said James.

"Up top, man," said Nick, holding his hand out for James to slap. They high-fived, and Nick's expression suddenly turned serious. "Now don't go driving that BMW too fast now, or I will be forced to give you a ticket."

"Yes sir," James nodded solemnly. Nick laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. Natalie looked over to Paul, raising an eyebrow, and he simply shook his head and shrugged.

"Have a good one," said James, walking down the porch steps and setting a hand on the small of her back, leading her to the car.

"Do you have inside jokes with my brothers?" Natalie asked once the door closed. James smiled.

"What can I say?" James asked, pulling open her door. "We bonded."

"That's just weird, James," said Natalie. "My brothers don't _bond_ with the guys I date."

James shut her door, walking around and sliding into the drivers seat, starting the car.

"Maybe I'm just that special," said James, shrugging innocently. Natalie scoffed.

"Don't sound so full of yourself," she said.

"What, you don't think so?" James asked, leaning towards her across the console.

"Now I didn't say that," said Natalie.

"Well it was implied, and my feelings are really hurt."

"Are they, now?"

"Mm-hmm." James leaned towards her over the center console. "Definitely need a kiss to heal the wound."

Natalie cracked a smiled. "At the end of the street; my brothers are still watching."

James flicked his eyes over Natalie's shoulder at the front window and sure enough, there was a shadow of the a figure, peering out from behind the blinds.

"Why, don't want to give 'em a show?"

"Oh God, get away from me," said Natalie, pulling a face and pushing him away. James laughed, putting the car in drive, and starting down the street.

* * *

><p>"Well?" said Natalie, pulling her keys out of her pocket. "On a scale of one to a thousand, how embarrassing is my family?"<p>

"I love your family, Nat," said James.

"They can't hear you, James," Natalie pointed out. "You can stop being nice."

"I'm serious! Your mom's the sweetest woman and your brothers are great guys," said James.

Natalie smiled. "You guys really hit it off then, huh?"

"They taught me their post-goal victory cry," said James.

"One _giant_ Embarrassing Moment," Natalie groaned, leaning her head forward against James' chest. "At least they like you. Nick compared you to Paul, with a smaller stick up his ass."

James laughed loudly as Natalie continued. "That's a pretty big compliment; Nick really looks up to Paul," said Natalie. "He says you're a smart-ass, though, but Nick likes smart-asses. Makes him feel less alone in the world."

"Thanks for letting me come with you tonight," said James, sliding his arms over Natalie's waist. "I had fun."

"Me, too," Natalie smiled.

"What's your mom making for dinner next week?" asked James.

"Not sure. What do you want?"

"I love pasta."

"I'll give her a call, then. She'd probably bake you six different kinds, if that's what you wanted. She's crazy about you. Offering to do the dishes?" Natalie shook her head. "Classy move."

James laughed, giving Natalie a long kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows. "Tomorrow?"

"Mm-hmm, I'm taking you out for breakfast."

"Well, then, why don't you just stay the night?" Natalie offered. "It'd be silly for you to wake up extra early to drive down here to pick me up."

James thought for a moment. "That would be silly, wouldn't it?"

"Very," Natalie nodded.

"Thing is," said James, giving her another kiss. "I don't have anything to sleep in."

Natalie shrugged. "I don't see a problem."

James smirked, taking the keys from Natalie's hand and quickly inserting them into the proper locks. He pushed open the door then pulled Natalie inside. "I don't see one, either."

* * *

><p>Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?<p> 


End file.
